


Betting on You

by Roger_That_Sarge



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aston Marton, Bets & Wagers, Chaos Couple, Charles is a hoe, Fluff, Lance enjoys teasing Lando, Lance has no braincells, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Sexual Tension, Teasing, but a proud hoe, dressing up, no cars were injured in the making of this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roger_That_Sarge/pseuds/Roger_That_Sarge
Summary: Lando hadn’t truly expected Lance to stick to the bet they had made or the suggestion that they should both do their bets since they were both wrong.orLance fulfills his bet and Lando takes his to the next level.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Lance Stroll
Series: Unexpected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Betting on You

It was Lance’s fault.

That was what Lando reminded himself as he picked at the jagged edge of his nail, feeling the weight of Charlotte and Helen’s glares as if they were a ten-ton elephant sitting on his chest.

Only Lance could be blamed for what had landed them here, Lando was completely innocent in all of this.

Although if you asked Lance, he might have a different opinion on the entire matter for where he was sat beside Lando.

Lance was the image of chill. He lounged in the chair across the desk from Helen and Charlotte, ankles crossed and hands in his lap. He even had a smile on his face as he glanced over at Lando who was the opposite of calm and collected.

While Lance relaxed, waiting for the murder to begin, Lando was fidgeting in his chair. He could feel sweat on the back of his neck and his stomach had knotted together with all of his other internal organs to create a painful, nauseous clenching. His nails had been bitten to a stub, the skin at the edge of his thumbs raw and sore from his nervous chewing. Even the hand Lance extended, wrapping gentle fingers around his wrist to tug his hand into Lance’s lap where the Canadian held it, soothingly running his warm thumb over Lando’s knuckles, did little to sooth the other driver.

Lando wished Jon had been allowed into the meeting with him. The older man was a constant source of comfort, an add layer of protection that had been with him so long that Jon joked he was essentially Lando’s safety blanket from childhood at this point.

Having Jon here with Lance would have been enough to tackle the nerves coursing through the younger driver as they waited for Andreas and Zak to join them before they could begin this meeting.

‘Hey,’, Lance whispered softly, ignoring the eyes watching them and leaning over to press a kiss to Lando’s cheekbone, ‘It’s going to be fine, little slap on the wrist, that’s all’

Lando glanced at where Charlotte and Helen sat. The two women had softened their glares, smiling reassuringly at Lando despite the stress and tension he could read in their postures. They even turned away from the two across from them, glancing at their phones and engaging in their own whispered conversation.

Lando turned to look at his boyfriend.

Lance still had that soft smile on his face. His deep brown eyes held Lando’s in a reassuring gaze as the other lifted his hand to place a kiss on his knuckles. He hadn’t shaved that morning, a steady shadow of stubble filling in across his face and tickling the back of his hand, making Lando smile slightly. He had missed Lance’s facial hair, even if he would never admit that to the other driver. 

‘I’m still going to blame all of this on you’, Lando teased, his voice cracking and betraying the anxiety that still swirled inside his mind.

‘That’s okay baby, I’ve been sitting here trying to find ways to blame it on Max and Daniel’, Lance grinned, making Lando laugh with his exaggerated eyebrow wiggles.

It was enough of a distraction that Lando hadn’t noticed Andreas and Zak entering the room until Zak cleared his throat, throwing his drivers a bright grin and clapping his hands as they all turned their attention towards him and the reason they were there.

Lance squeezed Lando’s hand reassuringly, keeping it on his lap as Charlotte pulled up a serious of images and screenshots on the projector in the room, one of them leaving Lando blushing a bright red as she sank down in his seat.

‘So, would one of you boys like to explain this mess?’, Andreas smiled softly, laughing at Lando as he tried to merge with the chair as Lance just smirked, eyes focused on the picture that had Lando reduced to an embarrassed mess.

‘It’s all his fault’, Lando managed to squeak out as he tried not to focus on the way everyone in the room was staring at a picture of him in short shorts and a crop top.

All because of that stupid bet.

*

Lando hadn’t truly expected Lance to stick to the bet they had made or the suggestion that they should both do their bets since they were both wrong.

It had been weeks since they had discovered Sebastian and Jenson in the middle of a very private affair. Lando still had the image of Jenson patting Sebastian’s crotch in apology stuck in his mind. It didn’t help that Jenson had started sending him pictures of Sebastian or the two of them with some innuendo in the text over the Christmas holidays.

It also didn’t help when he found one morning that Lance had texted Jenson back a similar type of teasing text with a picture of a sleeping Lando that resulted in Jenson proudly sending a text that read, ‘That’s my boy’ with a winky face emoji.

Winter break had washed the ideas of the bet from their minds. They had spent the first few weeks in what had become their home. Lando’s apartment now peppered with bits and pieces of Lance. Including some novelty pillows and framed posters from Lance’s favourite hockey and American football teams, mixed in with Lando’s own MotoGP and gaming prints.

Some of Lance’s helmets had joined Lando’s on a stand in the living room. The helmets they wore during their first and only double podium displayed side by side, Lance’s pole position award had migrated from Lance’s apartment in Montreal to Lando’s,

It made Lando’s chest tighten with warmth and love whenever he came home to the sounds of Lance humming in the kitchen or as he worked out in the makeshift gym. It brought a smile to his face when he nearly tripped over his and Lance’s shoes kicked off by the shoe rack they rarely used, and the others jacket hanging next to his in the hall.

Oliver had raised his eyebrows when he visited a few days before Christmas, Uno having rushed at Lando’s legs upon opening the door. The dog having tackled Lando to the ground while Lance casually just greeted Lando’s brother as if they hadn’t only met a few times and invited him for a beer.

Oliver had left that night with more embarrassing stories about Lando than he had ever wanted his older brother to know about him, and a cheeky comment about how Lando needed to at least warn them about the wedding in advance since he was already living with Lance without telling them.

His words had given Lando pause for thought. They had barely been together a full year, the date creeping closer and closer, yet there was a connection between them that ran deeper than of their previous relationships.

Lance had admitted as much one night when they were curled together, Lance’s chest pressed warmly against Lando’s back and their hands intertwined.

It had been during Hannukah, which had fallen across the triple header that tied the season to a close and after Lando had surprised him. He had talked to Lawrence, having shyly approached the man about how to celebrate Hanukkah, knowing Lance had been stressed about observing the holiday when it fell across the busiest racing weeks with the constructor’s championship on the line. Instead of leaving Lance to struggle, Lando had learned all he could, even setting up a Menorah in their room and talking to the McLaren catering staff about designing a menu full of the foods that were typically eaten during the holiday.

The look of utter surprise and adoration on Lance’s face when he had spotted the set up and the seen the revised menu sent by the team had made Lando melted. The glint in Lance’s eyes as his boyfriend teared, admitting that no one he had been with had tried to understand or learn about his religion, his traditions. Admitting that Lando had created that little piece of home he was always missing this time of year that left him aching.

It had been then, wrapped in Lance’s arms after lighting the first candle and observing Lance’s prayers that the thought had passed through Lando’s mind.

This was it. This was his forever.

The thought played through his mind as they spent the holiday with his family at his parents’ home. It caught him as he watched Lance let Flo teach him how to groom her horses, Lance’s attention fully on the teenager, asking questions and even letting the younger girl tease him when he startled from her. It warmed him as he overheard Lance and his mother chatting in Dutch, Lance’s unsure and broken sentences making his mother smile sweetly and pat his cheek as she baked cookies. Lance watched Mama Mia with Cisca and Flo, not once complaining or rolling his eyes as the two teens acted out dramatic scenes during the musical numbers like Oliver and Lando who were used to this rendition of the musical every Christmas. Lance even talked business with his father, their heads bent over papers making sense of information that usually had Lando’s head aching within minutes.

He saw the saw thought, the same sentiments drifting across Lance’s face during their stay in Switzerland with his mother, Chloe and her partner in the mountains. Lance introducing Lando to a proper white Christmas, stumbling down hills on sleds and skis, tackling each other into snowbanks and days of shoving his cold feet into the small of Lance’s back when he woke up, startling the other man awake much to Lando’s amusement.

He spent days going through albums with Claire-Anne, laughing at questionable fashion choices and how adorable Lance looked next to his first karts, while Lance observed them quietly.

Lando had quickly learned that while his boyfriend had a knack for one-liners and flirting in the heat of the moment, his affection came from gestures. From the way he hugged him, tight and warm, head always resting on Lando’s before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Or the way he was always touching him with a hand on the thigh, arm, small of his back or waist. The looks he gave him throughout their days tucked away in the chalet, bright and happy, as if Lando’s very existence gave him something to feel good about throughout the day.

There were a dozen little things that Lance did with little thought that made Lando fall deeper and deeper each day.

And with each passing day, the bet that had been made between them midseason slipped further and further into the back of his mind.

By the end of the holidays when they had trekked back home, he had forgotten it. Instead, his thoughts filled with schedules for sim work and training that would keep them busy in the months leading to the next season. One in which McLaren were confident that they could possibly take P2 from Red Bull with the developments to the car.

Two weeks into the new year, Lando was slapped in the face by the reality that he was going to have to complete his bet.

The realisation came as he wandered from his streaming room, switching off the recording light he had installed once Lance had almost walked into a live Twitch stream for Quadrant after hearing Lando screaming and thinking his boyfriend had either injured himself or encountered hornets once again.

He could hear the shower in the bedroom en-suite switching off, smile playing on his lips as he spotted Lance’s lounge wear folded at the bottom of their bed as he made himself comfortable.

A fresh from the shower Lance with slicked back hair and beads of water making their way lazily down his sculpted shoulders and chest was one of Lando’s favourite benefits of having moved in together.

He fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, answering a few texts as he waited for Lance to emerge, pouting a little when he took longer than usual. The day had been long with Lance leaving to train and do sim work before Lando had woken off having done his own routine at the factory the day before, and all he currently wanted was to see his Lance and get a few cuddles. Maybe something else as well depending on the mood they were in.

He got distracted by a meme Max had sent him after he had logged off of COD for the night. It was one Max had obviously created himself through that app Alex had shown him how to use. It was the classic meme of the girl looking at her boyfriend while he looked at another woman. Max had edited over the offended woman ‘Me dying in Verdansk’, over the man it read ‘Lando with our med packs’, and over the last woman it simply read ‘Lance Stroll’.

He couldn’t even be mad at the bad editing when the meme was true. He had abandoned Max pretty quickly once Lance had text him to say he was home.

In his musing of the meme, Lando had missed Lance exiting the bathroom until a soggy towel landed on his face, startling him into dropping his phone onto the wooden floor. The clatter of it against the floorboards and Lance’s laughter making it hard to keep the disgruntled look on his face as he pulled it from his face in disgust.

‘I’m sorry baby, I couldn’t resist, it was too perfect’, Lance laughed, picking up the towel and tossing it towards their wash basket before tugging his joggers over his boxers, Lando mourning the sight of his toned legs.

‘You’re so cruel to your boyfriend, keep it up and you won’t have one for much longer’, Lando retorted, enjoying the view of Lance’s flexing back muscles as the older towelled his hair a little at the foot of the bed.

‘Awh baby, who said you were my only boyfriend? A man has to keep his options open’, Lance smirked, turning back towards Lando at the offended noise the younger made.

Any retort Lando had died on the tip of his tongue and was replaced by one singular, all-consuming thought the moment he laid eyes on his boyfriend.

‘What the fuck happened your face?’, Lando gasped, getting to his knees and knee-walking across the bed to cup a laughing Lance’s cheeks.

‘What do you mean what happened?’, Lance chuckled, raising a hand to cover one of Lando’s, ‘You asked me to shave as part of the bet, are you telling me you don’t like my face?’

Lando stayed silent, running his fingers across the smooth and shaved skin, dislodging the hand that had been covering his. Lance looked years younger without the familiar stubble and beard, his cheeks rounder and face softer. He almost looked as if he was still in his teens and under the legal drinking age in most of the countries they raced in. His face was familiar yet strange, Lando had never really been around a beardless Lance before.

‘You…you look like a baby, just like those pictures your mum sent me yesterday’, Lando burst into laughter, pinching Lance’s cheeks making the other wince and whine.

‘Stop it’, Lance complained as Lando cooed, pinching one of his cheeks again making them reddened, adding to the younger look Lance was now rocking.

Instead of stopping, Lando let Lance shove him backwards onto the bed. The other man lost in his own laughter. Every so often his laughter would die away to hiccups only for Lando’s eyes to land on Lance’s naked chin once more and start giggling all over again.

‘If that’s how you’re going to react, I’m going to go hide at Seb and Jenson’s until my beard grows back’, Lance grumbled, ‘Enjoy your right had for the next few weeks’

‘Oh, babe no, I’m sorry,’ Lando hiccupped, reaching out to pull Lance back to the bed as the other driver moved to get away from the teasing.

Despite his small frame Lando had great upper arm strength, allowing him to easily tug Lance down and man handle him until he was sitting in Lance’s lap with the older staring at him with a little awe at how well he pulled off that move.

‘If you put half as much effort into the gym as you did in getting me under you, Jon would be a very happy man’, Lance blurted, thanking the lord his cheeks were already red from the pinching when he heard his own words.

‘I…I don’t want to be under…wait…’ Lando scrunched his nose in confusion before shaking his head with a shudder as Lance stifled a laugh against his shoulder, ‘We were talking about your cute little baby face, why did you have to bring Jon into this? Is it because you’re jealous of his manly beard?’

Lance groaned, flipping them over and grabbing a pillow to stuff over Lando’s laughing face, lightly smothering his boyfriend as the younger vibrated with the force of his laughter under him.

‘This is why I didn’t want to shave, you’re insufferable. You do know you look about twelve, right? I don’t know why you think you can tease me when I can at least grow a beard and not be mistaken for a, what was it? A Secondary school student?’, Lance complained, still holding the pillow over Lando’s face to save him from the glare he knew he would get for that comment.

‘Hey!’, Lando whined, moving the pillow down to his chest, ‘I was wearing really baggy clothes that day…’

Lance rolled his eyes, taking in the sight before him as Lando lay with an arm above his head, the other still clutching the pillow. His curls were all over the place and his cheeks pink from the laughter, and the slight smothering.

‘Anyway, we’ll see who’s laughing when you have to fulfil your end of the bet’, Lance smirked, eyes darkening as he gazed at Lando who suddenly became very interested in the ceiling above them.

‘It might not happen, I have hope’, Lando muttered, gulping as the images Lance had sent him flashed through his mind.

‘Hm’, Lance hummed, still smirking as he braced himself over the other driver and ran a hand through his hair, ‘I don’t know about that, Aston were pretty fast this season baby and Dan got a lot of podiums. Plus, you’ll look so pretty all dressed up’

‘I don’t know why you want to see me be murdered so badly’, Lando sighed, throwing Lance a glance from under his eyelashes, making his eyes widen slightly to try gain sympathy.

‘I don’t’, Lance chuckled, running a hand down to grab Lando’s thigh, ‘I do want to see you in those short shorts. I think these legs will look amazing in them’

Lando shivered at the touch, biting his lip as he gazed up at the still smirking man above him.

‘You do know for this bet to be fulfilled, I have to dress in those short shorts, and the crop top in front of Daniel and more than likely Max, if Daniel scores a podium during the first race?’, Lando teased, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck, and pulling him closer to press a kiss to his nose making Lance laugh.

‘Oh, I’m not worried about that. See I know Max loves to embarrass you, and Daniel will find it hilarious’, Lance hummed brushing his nose across Lando’s cheek to whisper in his ear, ‘And afterwards, I get to wrap you in my jacket and take you home. So, let them look all they want, only I get to touch you’.

Lando had to surge forward, catching Lance’s smirk in a deep kiss to hide the little whimper that wanted to escape at Lances words. It was rare that Lance spoke or showed any type of possessive behaviour, or even teased at the idea of loving being the only one that could make Lando react this way as he pressed himself up against Lance, hooking a leg around his back to press the older down against to meet in the middle.

All thoughts of the bet slipped from Lando’s mind once more as Lance’s hands tugged at his clothes, lips back at his ear and smirk back on red kiss swollen lips.

*

Somewhere between meetings, pre-season interviews, and sim work, Lance found time to tease Lando with the threat of the bet at every possible moment.

When Lando was taking a break between work outs, chugging water and sending glares at Jon, images of the short shorts and top were sent to Lando, modelled on various women with suggestions from Lance about underwear that would match the colour scheme.

He even went as far as to link Lando to a men’s lingerie website. A pair of under wear sitting in Lance’s shopping cart, lacey and looking like it would barely cover anything made its way to Lando’s phone during a live stream, making the younger choke on water while Charles asked if he was dead from the other end of the call while his chat went insane.

During meetings with the team while Andreas was discussing updates and team strategies for moving forward this year, Lance would send him random pictures of grid girls in Aston Martin gear from his phone under the table with one hand while his other was on Lando’s thigh out of sight.

There were comments when Lando least expected them. Lance dropping the words pretty into random sentences, knowing smile on his face when he did so in front of Sebastian and Jenson when they had visited the older couple one evening. Jenson throwing them a sly grin at the blush on Lando’s cheeks and how the younger stumbled over words whenever Lance mentioned it. Sebastian had sat there, eyeing the two young drivers and asked if they needed a repeated and extended version of the talk, he had given them after catching Lance with his hand down Lando’s pants between motorhomes last season.

The threat had been enough for Lance to drop the teasing for one evening, even sitting with a gap between his and Lando’s thighs on the couch during Monopoly, making Sebastian laugh with how well his threats seemed to work on the two in comparison to Charles.

The teasing however had continued, driving Lando insane slowly and surely as March crept towards them, Australian GP hanging over their heads.

After a date one night when Lando was loosening the buttons on his shirt, getting ready to change into something more comfortable after a wonderful evening at a restaurant Lance had found that was exclusive and had a no picture policy to give them some anonymity, Lance had come up behind him. He had rested his head on Lando’s shoulder, one arm around his waist as he placed a kiss on the Brit’s shoulder before handing him a bag containing the shorts and top, asking for a private show.

Lando had rolled his eyes at him, deciding two could easily play at that game and spun round in Lance’s loose hold. He had grabbed the tie the other was wearing, pulling him close enough that Lance’s eyes crossed slightly as they tried to focus on Lando as he dragged Lance into a slow, sensuous, and deep kiss, even daring to bite at the others lip as Lance reached for him before pulling away.

‘My schedules full, sorry’, Lando smirked, letting go of a dazed Lance whose eyes were blown wide as he blinked at the rection.

By the time Lance’s brain seemed to come back online, Lando was giggling as he locked himself in the bathroom with the bag, ignoring Lance’s whined, ‘Baby please’, from outside the bathroom and the knocks on door. Instead, he laughed softly at the frustrated pleas, sitting on the floor and ruffling through the tissue to find the clothes hidden beneath them

The short shorts looked tiny in his hands, the material soft and shimmery but made him wonder if it would cover everything as it had in the pictures Lance had sent him. It had gone to mid-thigh on the models, but Lando knew he had bit more definition in his thighs and ass than most of the slender models. He bit hi lip as he ran a hand over the material, the deep racing green was outlined by a border of black along the end of the shorts and up the sides to match the top. The crop top had a band of black across its end and one black over the shoulder strap connected to the racing green band that made up most of the top. Across the chest in delicate white script was Aston Martin Racing.

Lando could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of wearing this in front of anyone but Lance. Especially when one of those people was his best friend who he knew already would die laughing at the sight of Lando’s frame squished into the tight material that was clearly meant for a woman and not a young formula one driver.

Although, he had to admit as he stripped his shirt, pulling the crop top over his head, that the top wasn’t half bad. It was clear that all those chest work outs were paying off as the muscles in his chest combined with the tight material of the top created the illusion of cleavage. The colour brought out the tan of his skin, the shimmer making the light dance off it. Lando splayed a hand on his abs, the top stopping just before his belly button.

With a soft hum he moved onto the shorts, holding them in front of his hips and considering them. There was no way he would get away with his boxers under them, but he didn’t feel comfortable enough to go commando not. Even when at home wearing joggers it wasn’t something Lando enjoyed.

He fiddled with the shorts for a moment longer before placing them on the cabinet next to the sink, moving slightly to toe off his socks when he kicked the bag and tissue wrapping, noticing something green sticking out of the bag.

He bent to pick it up, thinking that maybe there was a belt to go with the short shorts considering they had belt loops along the waist.

Instead, he found himself holding a replica of the underwear Lance had sent him a link to months before, the lace softer than it had looked in the picture and in the cut of women’s boxer shorts rather than mens.

In that moment Lando decided to up his game.

If Lance was going all out to tease him about this bet, then Lando was going to make sure his boyfriend was left drooling and unable to comprehend just what he had asked for in the case it came true.

Lando needed reinforcements.

He needed Charles.

*

‘I don’t see why I can’t stay with you this weekend, baby we live together’, Lance complained from beside Lando in the elevator of the hotel.

They had finished all their media obligations for the day, Lando curling up against his boyfriend the second the doors closed and letting himself rest for a few moments as the elevator whirred as background noise.

‘First race of the season Lance, I don’t want to mess it up before it even starts because someone can’t keep his hands to himself at 2am’, Lando muttered, almost falling asleep from the gentle motion of Lance rubbing his back.

‘You’ve never complained before’, Lance laughed, pressing a kiss to Lando’s messy curls. The Australian heat had caused them to spring up and Lance had been able to talk Lando out of cutting it short, leaving them messy atop his head.

‘Yeah well, I’ve never had to drive at top speeds after you got carried away at 2am so you’re in time out till after Sunday’, Lando teased, cuddling further into Lance’s warmth as the other grumbled.

‘You make me sound like a spoilt child,’ Lance frowned, pinching Lando’s hip playfully, making the younger squirm out of his arms.

‘With that face?’, Lando smiled sarcastically, cupping Lance’s still bare face, the driver not having yet grown back his beard, staying baby faced.

‘So mean to me, my other boyfriends don’t treat me like this’, Lance sighed, amusement dancing in his brown eyes despite the frustrated tone in his voice.

Lando snorted, smirking at his boyfriend before glancing down at Lance’s hand that was still holding his waist gently.

‘You’re ‘other boyfriend’ is your right ha-’, Lando’s replying was cut off by the opening of the elevator doors and a disappointed sigh from a familiar voice making Lando squeak and bury his face in Lance’s shoulder as the older laughed.

‘I thought we already discussed airing your dirty talk in public boys?’, Sebastian stated dryly, ignoring his husband who was laughing beside him as they stepped into the elevator with the younger couple.

‘Let me die’, Lando groaned into Lance’s neck as Jenson ruffled his hair, still laughing at the younger couple and Lance rolling his eyes.

‘Oh, don’t be so dramatic buttercup’, Jenson laughed, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s waist as the German smiled at him softly before giving him a quick kiss.

‘Mom, Dad, please’, Lance joked dryly, feeling Lando laugh against him as Sebastian gave them another disappointed dad face.

They were saved from any further conversation or embarrassing sex talks when the doors opened at the floor Lando’s room was on and Charles was leaning against the wall opposite the elevator, grinning mischievously at Lance and Lando. He held up a bag, dangling it from his finger and wiggling his eyes at Lando who had hit the button to hold the door open.

‘You ready for some fun Lando?’, Charles smirked, holding his hand out to his friend as Lando returned the mischievous grin.

‘Let’s do this’, Lando answer, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek, muttering quietly in his ear, ‘Enjoy your boyfriend for the next few nights babe’.

He sent a knowing glance at Lance’s right hand, sending the Canadian a smirk before exiting the elevator and taking Charles’s hand before disappearing from sight.

The doors closed and the remaining three stood in silence for few seconds before Sebastian reached out to pat his shoulder sympathetically while Jenson smirked at him.

‘You do know that mixing Charles and Lando is probably not going to end well for you?’, Sebastian questioned, resigned sigh evident in his voice.

‘Oh, I know, I’m fucked’, Lance groaned, pouting as Jenson burst into laughter once more, this time Sebastian joined him.

A floor down in the bathroom of Lando’s hotel room Charles sat on the floor between Lando’s legs as the other perched at the side of the bath in his underwear and one of Lance’s t-shirts he had nicked. Lando couldn’t even hide the fact it wasn’t his as it was a jersey for the NY Giants with Lance’s surname and number printed on the back that the team had sent him during the 2020 season. His legs were covered in thick white foam that Charles had assured him was a shaving cream he had asked Charlotte about for legs.

‘So why am I shaving your legs?’, Charles pried, one hand delicately holding Lando’s ankle steady as he guided the razor over the delicate bones, careful not to drag it too harshly and catch Lando’s skin.

‘We bet on how Sebastian was married to because he wouldn’t tell Lance’, Lando winched as Charles drew the blade over the curve of his knee, ‘We were both wrong. I bet Lance had to shave, and he bet that I have to dress as an Aston Martin grid girl for Daniel if he podiums during the first race of the season’

Charles paused from shaving Lando’s calf to dip the razor into the bath they had filled behind Lando, cleaning the blade before moving onto the rest of his leg. In between however he threw Lando a disbelieving look as if to ask if that was all, the why was here sitting here helping him shave and with a bag of makeup supplies.

‘Okay…so maybe Lance has been teasing me about it. There’s been some…dirty talk, and he may have bought me some underwear for under the shorts’, Lando blushed, stumbling over the words as Charles gave him a dirty grin.

‘Oh Lando, you’ve decided to go full hoe, I’m so proud of you’, Charles cooed, lifting the leg in his hand to get the back of the thigh, ‘Are you going to shave everything?’

‘No…’, Lando mumbled, ‘Should I? I was just going to legs and my happy trail because it’s a crop top’

Charles shrugged, dipping a cloth into the warm bath, and running it over Lando’s leg to clear the remaining foam. He inspected the skin, looking for stray hairs as he spoke.

‘Its up to you, some people are into it’, Charles reassured, moving onto Lando’s other leg, ‘Charlotte prefers me shaved but it’s a bitch to keep up so if you’re comfortable with the three pubes you’ve managed to grow then go for it’

Lando made an affronted noise, raising a hand to clip the other driver round the head but was stop by Charles pointedly raising the razor threateningly, watching Lando lower his hand with a huff before resuming shaving.

‘I will show you how to do a little make up though’, Charles grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, ‘Sometimes Cha likes me to wear lipstick so she can ruin it and call me pretty boy, its low on my kink list, but fun’

Lando could feel himself flush, replying some of the words Lance had whispered to him a few nights ago when he was holding him down and going teasingly slow. Imagining how much better that fantasy he described would play out if he had lipstick on, picturing Lance running his thumb across his painted lip and shuddering softly before thinking of terrifying thoughts such as Max naked to quell the tingle in his stomach before this situation became awkward.

‘Lando?’, Charles called softly, rubbing down the other leg. Afraid he had pushed the younger man too far as Lando stared over his shoulder, eyes dark and face flushed.

Lando cleared his throat, shaking his head as he ran a hand over his smooth thigh before looking at Charles, smirk on his face.

‘Do you have any red lipstick?’, he asked, swallowing dryly at the images playing in his mind.

Charles’s answer came in the form a dark chuckle, a dirty grin and the older man reaching for the small makeup bag that had been hidden with the rest of his supplies.

*

It was as if the F1 gods could taste the excitement that had been building within Lance during the weeks leading up to the first race.

Aston Martin had gone all out with their strategy and designs for this year, the new rules allowing them to up their game after a solid first season. While Red Bull and George in his new Mercedes dominated most of the sessions and quali, Daniel and Sebastian had been a force to be reckoned within. Edging their way slowly and surely from P5 and P6 to Daniel taking advantage of Max’s five second grid penalty and Lewis’s failing tyres to go from P3 to P1 during the last laps, Sebastian grabbing P3 leaving George and Max in P4 and P5.

Lance couldn’t even be disappointed in finishing P8 behind his boyfriend in P7, his skin vibrating with the thought of Lando in those short shorts thanks to Daniel ruthlessly picking off the Mercs and Red Bull to secure a home win.

It took everything Lance had to contain his thoughts, barely able to focus on the media or Rob talking to him. His eyes automatically drawn to Lando who was wandering around with his racing suit tied around his waist, sunglasses already in place and skin glowing in the bright Australian sunshine.

At one point, while Mark Webber was interviewing him about the race, his eyes met Lando’s over the ex-driver’s shoulder. The younger leaning against a fence, waiting for his turn. His fireproof sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the bracelet Lance had given him for Christmas around his wrist as he cheekily raised his sunglasses, winking at Lance before moving to greet Jenson, leaving the older to gaze after him until Mark shook his shoulder, drawing him back to the interview he was doing.

Sebastian had thrown Lance a curious look as they swapped places, catching the youngers hand in a handshake, and rolling his eyes at whatever he found on Lance’s face, muttering about kids being like rabbits before turning his media smile on Mark and setting Lance free.

Lance desperately wanted to approach Lando as Sebastian took his place, but Lando had set boundaries on the bet for if it happened. Lance wasn’t allowed to help or see Lando until he was dressed. The younger having asked him with getting Daniel, and probably Max to the empty Aston Martin holding container where Lance knew his father’s team kept an Aston Martin DB11 for promotional work and shots. There was a little meeting room set up for clothing changes that Lando had stashed his outfit in after quali, making Lance promise not to look in the bags until the big reveal if Daniel got a podium.

Despite the distracting images and ideas for what he was going to do to Lando once they were safely tucked away in their hotel, Lance managed to track down one of the duo they needed for Lando to complete his bet.

It had been easy enough to grab Max’s elbow, dragging him away from the main crowds of the paddock for a few moments.

The Dutchman had been sceptical at first. Questioning everything Lance asked him to do to get Daniel to the storage area after the McLaren debrief that evening. In the end he had given in as soon as Lance had asked him if he wanted to witness Lando doing something embarrassing. Max had simply grinned widely at him, delighted by the prospect of embarrassing his best friend and promised to meet Lance at the McLaren garages once Lance gave them the all clear.

Debrief had been a challenge, one that reminded Lance very much of the FIA Awards months before when Lando had been vibrating out of his suit to get his hands on Lance. Although now the roles were reversed as lance lounged outside the McLaren hospitality, fiddling with his bracelets, and trying to keep his mind occupied and not full of images of Lando getting dressed in the underwear and outfit Lance had bought for him.

He kept checking his phone, adjusting his hat, and pulling at the collar of his shirt. Unable to stay still as he waited for Max and Daniel to make an appearance before Dan was dragged away to celebrate his home win with his team and Max.

‘Alright mate, we’re here. Now what’s got you twitching like rabbit with a dog on its ass?’, Daniel grinned, still in his champagne sticky race suit and confetti stuck in his hair and to his skin as Max stood behind him, grinning proudly at his boyfriend.

‘Congrats again on the race man’, Lance grinned, the Australians energy infectious, overtaking the side of his brain that had been submerged in nsfw thoughts since he’d crossed the finish line.

‘Thanks man, I’m fucking delighted to show those cunts whose boss and leave Maxy here eating my dust once more’, Daniel laughed, reaching out to engage Lance in a complicated handshake that the Canadian stumbled through as Max rolled his eyes.

‘Okay so are we going or no?’, Max grinned, waving his phone in the air, ‘I was told that Lando was going to embarrass himself and as his best friend, I reserve all rights to take pictures for blackmail’

Lance couldn’t suppress his excited grin as he nodded for them to follow him, Daniel in the middle, throwing his arms around the two younger boys, whistling with the excitement of the day as they made their way through the back alleys away from the lingering mechanics and reporters as night fell around them.

‘Seriously though, where are we going? Cause if this is a McLaren hit on me after I declined their offer for Aston then Max will avenge me’, Daniel joked, using the hand on Lance’s shoulder to poke the younger in the cheek.

‘No, I wouldn’t, Lando is my bro. I would vouch for him in court’, Max shrugged, ignoring the offended look from Daniel.

‘Honey bear, how could you? I’m the only one who knows how to do that thing you like with my -’, Daniels complaints were cut off by Max swiftly kicking him in the shin as Daniel muttered ‘Worth it’, under his breath, leaning into Lance and hobbling a little.

Max showed no remorse. Lance could see just why he and Lando were friends.

‘Uh guys, back on topic here before we head in’, Lance laughed, nerves catching him as his voice broke slightly making Max raise his eyebrow, ‘Lando lost a bet to me before off season. His bet was that if Dan podiumed during this race then he would dress as an Aston Martin grid girl and have to like spray you with champagne and stuff’

Max choked on air, stopping in his tracks to turn towards Lance who was now flushing as if it was him wearing the short shorts and crop top. Daniel was doubled over laughing, probably imagining that Lando looked hilarious in whatever get up they had planned while Max seemed to still be lost for words, confusion displayed on his face at the though of his friends dressed a grid girl.

‘You’re tell me, you got that kid to dress as a grid girl and we are all standing out here like idiots and not taking pictures of what is sure to be a disaster?’, Daniel gasped between laughter, wiping away tears as he righted himself.

Lance nodded, grin hiding the fact that he was ready to leave these two behind and just lock Lando into the storage room. He had had a peek at the interior of the DB11 earlier. It would be a tight squeeze for him but the seats reclined beautifully and Lando was small enough to fit on his lap without any real danger. The thought had been bugging all morning and now as Daniel and Max composed themselves, Lance wasn’t fully convinced he wanted ti share whatever was behind the door they had come to stop at with them.

‘What are we waiting for? My grid girl awaits’, Daniel smirked, gesturing at Lance to open the door as he grabbed Max’s hand to drag him forward.

Lance felt his own hands shaking with anticipation, a thousand things running though his head as he opened the door, peaking into the dark garage area, knowing that just passed the shelving, Lando was waiting for them.

The urge to turn quickly and lock the door, leaving the other two drivers outside wondering about what was happening, return but instead Lance shook his head. Focusing on the matter at hand.

The sooner the bet was done, the sooner he could press Lando against the hood if the car. His dad would forgive him for any damage done, he hoped.

‘Baby, is it okay to come in?’ Lance called out softly as he let Max and Daniel step in beside him, closing the door behind him.

‘Yeah, lets do this’, Lando’s laugh carried across the space to reach them, soft and musical. Not his usual body jerking laugh.

Lance took a deep breath, tugging once more at the bracelet round his wrist to calm his own nerves. He ignored the chatter behind him, the laughter shared between Dan and Max washing over him gently as he led them passed the shelves.

Just as they rounded the corner to where Lance knew the sleek matte black Aston was, the light flicked on, allowing them to see just who was sitting on the hood as Lance froze on the spot.

‘Holy shit Lando, you look good, what the fuck’, Max spluttered, but Lance couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man before him to see the Dutchman’s reaction.

Lando was sitting on the hood of the DB11, the black of the car making his bare, smooth legs look almost golden in colour. His ankles were crossed in front of the licence plate, a pair of strappy wedges on his feet. The colour matching the racing green and black on the short shorts and crop top. He had a chin length wavy dark brown wig on that made the fine features of his face seem even more delicate.

From where he was standing Lance could see that Lando’s lashes seemed longer, thicker, and those green eyes were lined with a little bit of black kohl, making them pop against the simmering highlight on his cheek bones.

Red lipstick stained Lando’s lips as the other smirked from where he was perched on the hood of the car.

If Lance thought he made a pretty picture sitting on the hood of gorgeous sports car, he was in no way ready for the way Lando coyly slide off the hood to stand.

The short shorts clung to his thighs, seeming as if they were painted on as Lando turned, bending over to pick up the bottle of champagne from beside the car.

Lance thought he saw Max throw him a smirk as soft sound escaped his now dry throat as he watch Lando straightening back up. His eyes met Lance’s as he turned. There was a spark within them that made Lance’s knees weak. It was full of promises that made Lance’s jeans feel a little too tight for polite company.

Although, as he watched the way Lando’s waist was made look tiny by the shorts, debating if he could wrap his entire hands around his boyfriend and the way his chest seemed to fill out the tight crop top, giving him curves Lance hadn’t known could be created on a man without padding, he wondered if Lando could even be considered polite company.

Daniel whistled, smiling as Lando beckoned him closer with a soft smile, before pressing a kiss against the Aussie’s cheek. Throwing Lance another glance as Daniel laughed, placing a hand on Lando’s shoulder a leaning back to get a better look at the other driver.

‘Maybe I should have with McLaren after all’, Daniel teased, knowing that his words would ignite jealousy in both the men standing away from them.

And he was right. Lance felt the jealousy and possessiveness curl within his stomach for a fleeting moment. His eyes narrowing at the way Daniel had placed his hand on Lando’s bare shoulder before fingering the ends of the wig while whispering something that made the younger man throw his head back with giggles.

‘I think they’re trying to make us jealous’, Max laughed lowly, his eyes dark and fixed on Daniel as he took selfies with Lando, pressing a kiss to Lando’s cheek as the other acted shy and coy for the picture.

Lance couldn’t even reply, nodding dumbly and crossing his arms over his chest. His mouth was dry, eyes still tracing the curve of Lando’s waist. Following the lines of his abs, spying the hint of green lace that peeked out of the back of the shorts and feeling the urge to loop his fingers in the belt loops of Lando’s shorts and tug him against him to feel every curve pressed into his.

He pinched his own ribs to quell the burning arousal in his stomach, knowing Max was giving him the side eye and snorting at how he seemed to be rendered incoherent by his boyfriend walking around in heels and short shorts.

In his defence, the heels and the tight material of the shorts made Lando’s already impressive ass seem even thicker.

‘Think we could bounce a euro off your ass in those shorts, Lando?’, Daniel teased as the Lando bent over again, shorts riding up to expose the edge of his ass cheeks as he reached to pull so poppers off the roof of the car.

Lance heard himself make what he could only describe as a little growling noise in the back of his throat at the thought of Daniel anywhere near Lando’s ass. Max flinched a little beside him, taking a step away from the Canadian driver.

‘Daniel, I think it’s time we leave the two lovebirds alone’, Max called out to his partner, interrupting yet another photoshoot as Daniel took a boomerang of Lando with one leg lifted up as he popped one of the poppers, spraying confetti around him, some of it catching in the wig.

‘But Maxy, I didn’t even get to spray him with champagne like he deserves yet’, Lando pouted, but the dark glint in his eyes and the looks he was throwing Lance’s way contrasted the innocence he was trying to portray.

‘Just one last pic of me and my favourite grid girl and then we’ll leave these two to get freaky’, Daniel smirked, casting Lance a knowing glance before wrapping his arm around Lando’s waist, hand splayed across the shorts and Lando’s skin.

Max snorted, taking the phone Daniel offered him and snapping a quick picture while Lance glowered in the background, eyes fixed on the hand fitted on Lando’s hip.

The second Daniel stepped away from Lando, moving to look at he phone in Max’s hand, Lance was moving.

He moved on autopilot, stalking towards Lando with a focus that made the younger feel like he was prey, a shiver running through him as he bit his lip, watching as Lance approached with dark eyes.

‘Baby’, Lance’s voice was low, deep and smooth as he stopped a little away from Lando, giving him a slow once over, smirk creeping over his face in appreciation of the sight before him.

‘Like what you see?’, Lando teased, giving a slow turn for Lance to take in every detail of the out. He even wound a finger in the look of his fake bob, twisting it round his finger and looking at Lance from under his eye lashes.

Lance didn’t reply straight away, simply humming lowly. He reached out, slowly looping his index and middle fingers int the belt loops of Lando’s shorts and tugging the younger until he was pressed against Lance’s front. He couldn’t help the dirt smirk that formed on his lips as Lando’s eyes widened, pupils dilating a little and mouth falling open a tiny bit as their hips pressed together.

‘You look really pretty in those shorts Lando’, Lance spoke huskily, one hand holding Lando’s waist, thumb brushing over the waist band of the shorts, feeling Lando shiver against him.

‘Hey mate, mind if we post these after we’re done celebrating ourselves?’, Daniel called out teasingly as Max dragged him through the door, Lance making a dismissive sound before the door slammed shut. His eyes never leaving Lando.

‘Lipstick?’, Lance question softly, bringing his free hand up to cup Lando’s jaw, running a thumb across his lower lip, smudging it slightly.

‘Thought it would be something you’d be into, I know you like seeing me wrecked’, Lando smiled, pressing a kiss to Lance’s thumb and moving his arms to wrap around Lance’s neck, pulling him closer.

‘I really do baby’, Lance whispered, pulling the younger into a hot kiss. Hours of frustration and build up culminating in an all-consuming kiss, making Lando moan as Lance held him close, fingers skimming under the back of his shorts, tugging at the underwear there as Lance smirked into the kiss before pulling back, eyeing how the lipstick was smudge and Lando’s eyes were still closed.

‘Take me back to the hotel?’, Lando begged, moving to press warm kisses along Lance’s throat, teasing teeth at the base.

‘Oh no pretty boy’, Lance smirked, hands grabbing Lando’s ass as he walked the other backwards, pressing him against the sleek cold door of the car, ‘Why wait that long when we have a perfectly good care right here?’

*

‘So, you’re telling us that these images surfaced because you and Lando weren’t paying attention to Daniel due to being too busy laughing at the fact Lando actually fulfilled this bet you two made?’, Andreas asked in disbelief, eyes narrowing as he stared down his two drivers, 'And all of this resulted in him posting these pictures?'

Charlotte and Helen had descended into a fit of giggles at the boy’s explanation. The two of them blaming Max and Daniel after Lando’s initial outburst, stating they had dressed Lando up as a joke and gotten carried away with spraying each other with champagne and not noticed Daniel had included two of the pictures in his Instagram post.

He had even tagged Lando in it, calling him his favourite little grid boy, winking kiss face emoji and all, sending the internet into sheer chaos.

Lando nodded rapidly, biting his lips and eyes fixed on his knees, unable to look at any of them in the eyes knowing he still had bruises from both Lance and from banging his arm off the gear shift in the Aston Martin.

‘Yep’, Lance stated simply, popping the last syllable, ‘That is totally what happened’

Andreas’s eyes narrowed further, not fully believing either driver, but also not wanting to ask further questions after spotting the small mouth shaped bruise at the hinge of Lando’s jaw and the slight smudge of what he thought was red lipstick on the collar of Lance’s polo neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Haven't seen you guys since last year! (don't come for me, that joke is great)
> 
> I blame this fic on my bae and L0stInSpace, they are too encouraging and this is the result!
> 
> Drop a comment if you enjoy this fic and want more of the chaos couple as L0stInSpace has affectionately dubbed these boys!


End file.
